The Aliens' Return
by Little InkSpot
Summary: Our favorite aliens are back-and just in the nick of time. Ichigo's been hurting during Kisshu's absence. Mainly Kish x Ichigo, with some Pai x Lettuce and Tart x Purin as well. Rated T because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me, InkSpot!**

**Ok, I know that I should be working on all my other unfinished fics, but I couldn't help myself! I f you're going to blame someone, blame my sister Ismene, for getting me all excited for this show again. Anyways, there are probably going to be a few more chapters of this****, but I promise I'll get them all done... Although it is midnight... ANYWAYS! *smacks Kish upside the head***

**Kisshu: Little InkSpot does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**InkSpot: good boy. As a reward, you can kiss Ighigo.**

**Kish: *smirks***

**Ichigo:WHAT?!**

* * *

Another long day at school.

Ichigo locked herself in her room as soon as she got home.

Her parents had gotten used to this routine. They didn't know what caused her odd behavior, but she had refused to speak to them about it, and they had slowly gotten used to it. After all, her grades weren't dropping, and two years is plenty of time to get used to your daughter moping over nothing.

It had been two years since _he_ left.

Two years. She thought her heart would have run out of pain a long time ago.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

Masaya had broken up with her a year and a half ago, and quite honestly, Ichigo couldn't bring herself to care. It was easier when she didn't have to pretend to enjoy herself around Aoyama, when she could barely keep herself from thinking about _him._

Miwa and Moe had stopped trying to hang out with her long ago. Ichigo was so depressed, and didn't talk to them anyways.

Really, the only friends she kept were the Mews, Lettuce and Purin especially. She couldn't help but be amazed at their strength to keep going, even when their loves were on the other side of the galaxy.

She didn't have that strength.

Although Ichigo was now fifteen, she always tried to keep her look as similar as possible to before, so that he would recognize her.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about the spark that had departed from her eyes two years ago.

She sunk to her knees, tears gathering, as she prepared to pick up where she had left off yesterday-sobbing over him.

_Tokk. Tokk. Tokk._

Someone was throwing pebbles at her window.

She marched over angrily, only to stop in shock as she saw _him._

_Kisshu._

Sitting on the same branch he had sat ontwo years ago, wearing that same arrogant smirk that made you want to punch him.

_God, she had missed that smirk._

"Hey, Koneko-chan," _this can't be real._ "Wanna go somewhere?"

She blinked, so happy she felt like crying. "Kisshu, are you asking me out on a date?"

He smirked again, that cocky sonofa-

"Yeah, Koneko-chan. I missed my kitten."

Then something happened that Kisshu did not expect.

Ichigo smiled, a true smile. One that had not been seen in two years. "I'll be down in a few."

His look of absolute shock was replaced by a grin so wide she could see his sharp canines. "Five minutes, Koneko-chan. Then I'm coming to get you."

Ichigo closed the curtains with a snap, then proceeded to freak out over what she should wear for her date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Inkspot here. I got twenty views on the last chapter, which made me really happy (although I'd be happier with some reviews *wink wink, nudge nudge*)**

**Seriously, though, what happened to reviewing? All i want is a few measly reviews, so if you could possibly spare just a few moments to tell me what you thought, I'd be forever grateful.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. *sniffle***

* * *

Ichigo's parents were worried for their daughter, they really were. But they just didn't know what to do for her. Ichigo wouldn't talk to them about it, and all the therapists they had consulted just said to wait, that Ichigo would get over it eventually.

They had been waiting two years.

So it came as a complete shock when Ichigo came running down the stairs, wearing her yellow sweater, brown skirt, and blue backpack purse, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later!" She called.

"But what about din-"

"No time!"

Sakura and Shintaro smiled at each other as they walked towards the door that Ichigo had left open in her hurry. As they glanced outside, their jaws hit the ground with a collective _thump._

Ichigo was currently hugging a boy for dear life-a boy that had green hair, strange clothes, pointy ears, and was floating a few inches off the ground.

The boy said something to Ichigo, grinning cockily. Ichigo replied, then the strange being with their daughter kissed her. Then the two disappeared.

Sakura and Shintaro glanced at each other, the same thought running through both of their heads.

Ichigo was in _deep _trouble when she got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Inkspot! Thanks to Kori-Luna-Rose16 and kisshuismylife for reviewing- you guys are awesome.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Ichigo and Kish would be together right now.**

* * *

Miwa and Moe had been at the amusement park when they saw Ichigo. It actually took them a moment to realize that this was their friend Ichigo, she was so happy, the opposite of the way she'd been for the past two years.

The reason for that was probably her date. Although Kisshu had a bit of technology to make his ears seem normal, he hadnt bothered to do anything about his hair, fangs, or clothes. So while he looked human, he was getting a lot of weird looks, as well as more than a couple admiring ones from the amusement park's female visitors. Who could blame them? He _was_ pretty hot.

Miwa and Moe decided to stealthily (**A/N: yeah, right)** follow Ichigo around to see if this guy was any good. I mean, sure, he was hot, but then again, so was Masaya, and Masaya had dumped Ichigo when he couldn't handle her depression.

But they had nothing to worry about. It was obvious from the way he acted that he was in love with Ichigo, even if he showed it by teasing her. The two went on rollercoasters, bumper cars, and pretty much everything. They spent the entire day at the park, and never once did the mystery boy look bored, nor did he check out any girls other than Ichigo.

Miwa and Moe couldn't wait for school tomorrow so they could grill Ichigo.

When Kisshu teleported Ichigo home, however, her parents were waiting for them. And from the look on their faces, this wasn't going to be a bed of roses.

"Ichigo," her mother started, "Why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

Ichigo gulped. before she could answer, Kisshu stepped forward and said, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Kisshu."

Shintaro raised one eyebrow. "How long have you known my daughter.

Ichigo cut in. "Dad, Kish had been my friend for years. He just came back from leaving two years ago."

Her parents were rather shocked at the mention of that particular time. Could this be the boy that had caused Ichigo so much suffering? If so, then the only reason Shintaro didn't try to tear him limb from limb was because Ichigo looked so happy standing next to him.

"Alright then..." Sakura said slowly, "Would you like to explain his ears and the fact that I saw him float and disappear this morning?"

Ichigo gulped.

"Well, that would be because I'm an alien," Kisshu said casually. "I can fly and teleport. And I don't see what's so wrong about having pointy ears."

Ichigo's parents were dumbstruck.

"Well, I hate to go, kitten, but I've gotta head home before Pai sends out Chimera Animals to drag me back." Kish gave Ichigo a quick kiss, identical to the ones he had stolen two years ago, when he had to be fast or she would hit him. And with a cocky smirk and a "See you tomorrow, Koneko-chan," he teleported off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Inkspot here. I have six reviews, which makes me very happy. But greedy evil me wants more. So please review?**

**I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Masaya would be dead.**

* * *

The next day at school, everyone noticed Ichigo. It was hard not to. She was smiling! She said hi to people she knew in the hallways, and went back to her usual routine of sleeping during class. No one could figure out what had made her change so suddenly. And to Masaya, she looked perfect. Maybe they could get back together.

So he decided to approach her. She was happily chatting with Moe and Miwa, like she used to do.

"Ichigo, your ex-boyfriend's behind you~" Miwa said in a sing-song tone.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned around. "Oh, hello Masaya-san. How are you?"

He couldn't help but feel a little lighter. That sparkle was back in her eye. "I'm very well, Ichigo-chan. I see you're feeling much better."

She smiled. "Yes I am. It's good to be back."

The school bell rang, signaling that it was lunch hour. Moe and Miwa were observing from a distance. _It's now or never. _"Hey Ichigo-chan, do you want to go to the movies sometime?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you asking me out on a date, Masaya-san?"

Masaya smiled. "Yeah. I miss you, Ichigo. I was hoping we could get back together." He said, summoning the soft look to his eyes that had felled many a fangirl. "I know it's been a year and a half, but I thought maybe we could try again. Our feelings for each other couldn't have died so quickly."

Ichigo looked up at him with big eyes. "Masaya-san..." she said. Inwardly, Masaya smirked. _Like putty in my hands._

"I'm sorry, Masaya-san, but my feelings for you died a long time ago."

_wait a second, that's not what she's supposed to say._

"What? Ichigo, what did you say?"

"And besides," she continued. "I already have a boyfriend."

_What?_

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Masaya-san!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Inkspot again. So, I decided to wrap this up. Just one or two more chapters...**

**Masaya: how come I don't get to date Ichigo?**

**InkSpot: because you didn't say the disclaimer.**

**Masaya: Little Inkspot does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Inkspot: Nice try. But it's still not happening.**

* * *

After lunch...

"Class. I would like you all to meet our new student."

Ichigo, awake for once, wasn't really paying attention, instead doodling monkeys jumping through rings and balancing on balls in the margins of her paper. She heard he female part of the class let out a collective dreamy sigh at the new student.

"Class, this is Arata Kisshu."

Ichigo looked up, startled. "Kish?"

He smirked. "Hey, Koneko-chan."

It _was_ Kish! His ears looked normal, though, and from the smirk she could see his fangs were gone. His hair was pulled back into a mini ponytail, and he was wearing the school uniform, although the top couple of buttons on his shirt were undone.

"If you two know each other so well, then Arata-san, you may sit in that seat next to Momomiya-san."

Kish made his way over to the seat, plopping down on it in a way that made several girls swoon.

As soon as the teacher's back was turned, Ichigo turned to him and asked, curiosity and a bit of irritation in her voice, "What are you _doing_ here?"

Kish shrugged. "It was Pai's idea. he claims that if we're gonna stay here, then we might as well do something normal. He gave us a whole bunch of reasons, but I think it's so me and Taruto won't bother him while he's planning what to do when he asks Lettuce out."

"You're staying?"

He smiled at her- a not cocky one, for once. "Koneko-chan, why else would we come back?"

Once school let out, Ichigo was practically assaulted at her locker by tons of girls.

"Ichigo, you know Arata-san?"

"Oh my gosh, can you introduce us?"

"I wanna be introduced too!"

"I'm sorry, but I think that I'll be the one being introduced to Kisshu-kun."

Everyone turned to stare at that last cool voice. Ichigo winced on the inside. It was Higa Aiko, the most popular and beautiful girl in school. Ichigo mentally groaned. How on earth was she supposed to compete with _that_?

"Hey Koneko-chan, you ready to go?"

Everyone turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Kish," Ichigo said nervously. "Kish, this is Higa Aiko. Higo-san, Kish."

Kisshu inclined his head respectfully, showing nothing other than polite interest.

"You can call me Aiko-chan," Aiko said flirtatiously.

Kish nodded.

Undeterred, Aiko pressed on. "So tell me, Kisshu-kun, how do you know Momomiya-san?"

Kish smirked. "Ichigo-chan's my girlfriend."

"What?!" came a cry from some girl observing. Aiko looked like she had something stuck in her throat. "...Oh."

Kisshu glanced over at Ichigo. "Hey, Koneko-chan, come on. I'll walk you to your cafe."

Ichigo, grinning, caught up.

"So Pai's going to ask Lettuce out?"

"Well, yeah. He was a bit insufferable when we left."

Ichigo giggled. "I thought he was already insufferable."

"Even more so. Have you ever seen Pai mope? Not pretty. Oh, and I think Purin and Taruto are gonna become a thing, too."

"Eh? Really?"

Aiko and the rest of Kish's fangirls stared after the two, mouths agape.

"How on earth did Ichigo get _him_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! It's so short ... But I wanted to finish this up quick before I moved on to my next one, which is an Avengers Loki x OC. the current title I'm going on is The Reforming Of Loki, but it's a work in progress. The first chapter'll probably be up sometime tomorrow, If i can get the time...Stupid Mondays... Why must I go to school?**

**I am so, so sorry for anyone who wanted this fic to be longer. If you end up complaining too much, then I'll make a sequel for you guys. Thanks for all the support. I couldn't have done it without you!**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Kishigo would be canon.**

**Kish:O.O *whips out cell phone* Hey, I don't suppose you'd mind selling Tokyo Mew Mew to a friend of mine?**

**Ichigo:KISH! **

* * *

Ichigo and Kish were sitting on her couch, watching an old romantic flick.

"Hey Kish?" Ichigo spoke, nervousness coloring her voice.

"Yeah, Koneko-chan?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me?" It came out as more of a desperate plea than she intended it to, but Kisshu didn't hesitate at all before answering, calm and assured.

"Of course, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled and nuzzled closer to her boyfriend, turning her attention to the screen once more.


End file.
